Kerkove
Kerkove (b. Juni 21, 10514 AI) is a Fifth Age Imrhys man. He has been a scribe, the Count of Carlindom, and the King of Kerkovia. As with all Imrhys, Kerkove has lived a very long time. While many events in his life have been recorded, there are still many that have yet to be recorded. Early Life Kerkove's father was a licensed hunter in the Forest of Zierath, and his mother was one of the caretakers of the Halberd Central Niurb Tree. Kerkove was powerful in magic, and he excelled at both letters and artwork. When Kerkove was fifteen, he entered the University of Zierathdom. He trained to be a Scribe, and right out of college, he was employed by the Zierathan Alliance Documents Department as an associate scribe. (recounted in Zierath: Lord of the Alliance chapter 23) Awakening On Ronolom 17, 10534 AI, Kerkove was working as an associate scribe in the Zierathan Alliance Documents Department. He got bored and taught himself how to juggle. He focused so hard on the juggling that he Awakened and the balls continued to juggle themselves. They juggle themselves for the next 513 years. (recounted in Zierath: Lord of the Alliance ''chap 23) On Yakuter 13, 11047 AI, Kerkove's juggling balls, the result of his Awakening, stop juggling. It becomes a national day of mourning. (told in ''Zierath: Lord of the Alliance chapter 23) Traveling Kerkove, DeeDee, and Melanie battled Boratch in 11166 AI. They managed to drive the Dathrhys Lord away. The Fourth Gnarrhys War On Juni 27, 13708 AI, Kerkove was at the Art Institute teaching when the Gnarrhys possessed army descended on them. His entire capital city is possessed, but Kerkove is able to hold the possessed off with the Diamond Sabre. He had to kill many of his most promising students as they were posssessed. DeeDee, Invera, Alamap, and Angeno built a wall of dark stuff around him and seal him into the shadows. (recounted in Zierath: Lord of the Alliance chapter 19) He remained trapped in his bubble until Quetz 22 when Zierath accidentally opened a portal to the possessed DeeDee. DeeDee went through the portal to Hoffner Palace. Kerkove helped the Imrhys there defeat DeeDee and then free her from the possession. (Zierath: Lord of the Alliance ''chapters 18, 19 and 20) Kerkove joined Zierath aboard the Jolly Elmo. They encountered Isle Rembrandt, Jongivern, and Todweb. (Zierath: Lord of the Alliance chapter 28) The Jolly Elmo was attacked by Boratch and three ships of posessed sentients, including Alamap, the Stone Rook, Paco, Timzick, Abbischo, and Braithe. Kerkove and Kuker free Braithe and the Stone Rook. Zierath nearly destroyed Boratch, but was seriously injured. They rushed to get him to the Isles of Metcalf. (Zierath: Lord of the Alliance chapter 29) Using the time magic of the Diamond Sabre, Metcalf and Kerkove operated and saved Zierath's life. (Zierath: Lord of the Alliance'' chapter 30) Created by Eric Kerkove Appearances *First Appearance: Zierath: Lord of the Alliance chapter 18 *Appearances Zierath: Lord of the Alliance ''18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 26, 27, 28, and 30 Mentions *Zierath: Lord of the Alliance ''chapter 3 Category:Created by Eric Kerkove Category:Imrhys Category:Fifth Age Imrhys